


Dean's Next Boyfriend

by hungrydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Library, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Kid Castiel, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/pseuds/hungrydean
Summary: “Dean,” Charlie insisted, her voice low as well, “you gotta at least say hello if you want him to be your boyfriend.”





	Dean's Next Boyfriend

With the reflexes of a deer who sees its hunter, Dean grabbed Charlie’s arm and yanked her behind a shelf of books. Charlie, who’d been looking over the library’s new books, glared at her friend.

“Dean, what-“

“Shush,” Dean hissed and tried to look behind her. “It’s him.”

Charlie frowned at him and lowered the book she was holding.

“Who-“

“The new guy,” Dean whispered. “Who moved in last week.”

Charlie’s frown slowly turned into an understanding, excited surprise.

“Your knight in shining armor?” She turned around as well. “I wanna see him.”

She took a step to look around the shelves. “I don’t see anyone.” She turned back. “Except for Mrs. Baggins.” Dean grabbed a random book from the shelves. He opened it and pretended to read, stepping away from the shelves and looked up casually, scanning the rest of the library. It was empty next to the old lady who always said Dean reminded her of her favorite Van Gogh painting, so Dean hid his face in the book and walked back to Charlie.

“He’s probably gone upstairs.” He muttered and stuffed back into the shelves. “Let’s go.” Charlie willingly followed. Dean had been talking about the guy ever since he’d moved in a week ago, but Charlie still hadn’t seen him. Dean, however, seemed to stumble upon him everywhere. From the moment he’d seen the dark-haired boy, Dean had been convinced they were meant to be— and he had made sure Charlie knew. They walked upstairs casually, Charlie still with her book, and Dean tried to look normal as he looked between the rows of shelves. When he saw a figure, he held Charlie back and hid behind another shelve. “Right there.” He nodded. “I’m sure.”

Charlie pretended to be interested in the books on the shelves but her eyes were glued to the person who was reading a large, thick book. She turned back to Dean a moment later.

“He’s dreamy,” she smiled knowingly at Dean. “I knew you had good taste. He’s cute.”

“He’s an angel,” Dean muttered, his ears warm.

“Go say hi.” Charlie nudged his shoulder, but Dean took a step back.

“What?” He whispered, “No— I can’t do that, we never met.”

“Dean,” Charlie insisted, her voice low as well, “you gotta at least say hello if you want him to be your boyfriend.”

Dean bit his lip. He wanted to talk to Castiel, he’d been dying to talk to him— but he knew he’d make a fool of himself. Charlie looked at him. “You can do it, Dean. Promised. Come on. If it goes wrong, I’ll come save you.” Before Dean could say no, Charlie pushed him away from his hidden position. Castiel was so focused on his book he didn’t hear Dean approach. Dean pretended to be reading covers of some books, while slowly getting closer to the other.

When he stood next to Castiel, Dean finally looked at him.

“Hey,” Dean said, his voice tight. The boy looked up. Dean hadn’t seen him from this close before. He had a rough jawline which made him look older than he was, a sharp nose and extremely blue eyes. Dean’s mind faltered.

“Hello.” The guy spoke, deep and calm. Dean just stared. A moment passed in which they just looked at each other, but then Dean realized it was his time to speak.

“Uhm— you’re Castiel.”

“Eh— yes. I am aware.” The boy smiled vaguely.

Dean’s cheeks were probably dark red by now; his hands were sweaty and his mind seemed to have lost the ability to form proper sentences.

“Of course, I mean… You- you’re new here, right?”

Castiel seemed to decide he wasn’t gonna tease Dean anymore. He lowered his book and held out his hand.

“Yes. Thank you, you already know my name— but it’s nice to meet you.”

Dean took the guy’s hand, which seemed formal to him at first. But the boy’s grip was strong and Dean felt a little reluctant to let it go.

“I’m Dean, it’s really good to meet you, too.”

Castiel’s eyes stayed on Dean’s face for long. It made him uncomfortable, but he couldn’t stop looking at Castiel either. The guy’s hair was so wild and his eyes so bright.

“Have you been able to find anything?” Dean finally managed, nodding at the book in Castiel’s hand. Castiel followed his glance.

“Yes. You have a very broad library here, I enjoy it.” Castiel flipped a few pages. “I particularly enjoy the history section and the science fictions. What about you?”

“Oh, I love science fiction,” Dean said, trying not to sound too eager. “I’m guilty of mostly hanging out in the movie section, though. I do read, just… not often.”

Castiel had listened to Dean as if he was talking about something intriguing, whereas Dean had felt like he’d just been rambling.

“What’s your favorite? Book, I mean.” Castiel put the large book back on the shelf.

“Slaughterhouse-five,” Dean said instantly. “Yours?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and licked his lips as he thought. Dean shifted.

“The Lord of the Rings.” He decided.

“You’re a classics kinda guy,” Dean smiled and he tried to look confident, but his legs were shaking. “That’s awesome.”

Castiel looked at him in that same way as before, as if he was the most interesting of everything in the library. Then his eyes seemed to fall on something behind Dean.

“Is that your girlfriend?” Castiel nodded.

“My what?” Dean turned and saw Charlie looking away quickly.

“Oh, no, we’re not… She’s just my friend.” He started stuttering again. “She’s dating a girl and I—” Dean hesitated. Castiel’s smile was genuine, his face lifted a bit, and the little lock of hair that curled at the front had swooped down over Castiel’s eye.

“... think you’re cute.” Dean blurted, at the same time as Castiel suggested: “...don’t like her?”

Dean turned red again as Castiel just observed him.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I— I just… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… y’know, I just...”

“Hey.” Castiel’s lips curved into a smile, a wide one, and Dean realized he hadn’t seen him smile like that before. “It’s alright.” He heaved his bag over his shoulder. “Maybe we should… hang out sometime this week.” Castiel’s smile turned shy almost. “Watch one of your movies, perhaps?”

Dean’s knees could collapse at any moment, but Dean wouldn’t even mind anymore.

“Yeah, of course, that sounds great.”

“Friday?” Castiel suggested, and Dean answered with a grin.

“Friday.”


End file.
